criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
To The Khan's Age
Plot The team headed to the year 1224 following that Gal and his master Hailey had come to Medieval Asia. The team got out and searched the Mongolian Yurt village for information. The team was agape when they found the body of their nemesis, Hailey Song, with her chest slashed, lying before the Khan’s yurt. The team went inside the yurt, and found out the evidence of Hailey being the Khan’s advisor. The team was immediately questioned by the Khan, who said that Hailey was a merchant who had impressed him within few days and they travelled to Mongolia from China some days back when they met Hailey. The team also questioned the sheep herder Tudaongke and the hunter Mauci Batu. As per Lindsey and Lydia’s autopsy report, the team learned that the victim’s chest was pierced with a sharp blade, which was serrated. The coroners also found traces of Yak hair on the victim’s wound, which meant that the killer was afflicted with the hairy animal. Lindsey, rushed to the headquarters a while later, with pressing news. She said that she saw a hooded figure in the engine room hours ago when they had arrived in Mongolia. Kai also burst into the room and said the machine’s time reactor was sabotaged. The team, thinking this as a job of Hailey, headed to the engine room where they found photos of a traveller Escobar Navaroo. They also found affiliations of Hailey with a mysterious woman named Jochi. The killer was Jochi, the mysterious woman with affiliations with Hailey. Jochi then revealed herself to be a Morgan Blake, a time traveller from altered 2029. The team asked her what happened to the future, but she did not answer the question. But what she did say was that Hailey had outlived her usefulness and was beginning to become a threat to the Mastermind. The woman then disappeared into shadows. The team got onto the mystery of the Mastermind. They investigated the village again and found out the secret hideout of Hailey. Then they also searched through documents until finally they discovered a folder containing all the information about TIU. Miranda analyzed the binder and found out that many of the members of TIU had been cooperating with Hailey. The Mastermind was the head of all operations and he was Hayden, the Coordinator. The team also went to Kai who was upset about the reactor being broken. He asked the team to get gold and silver which he would make wires from. They got them and gave them to Kai. Kai also said that they were in need of a mathematic code which Hailey had altered. The team asked Orlando and delved into his history books until they found a famous mathematician, Cai Jin. The team talked to Kai who said that they needed to get to him. They also learned that Cai Jin was in Karakorum, attending a mural for the Khan. The team then reconciled about Hayden, and went to his office to talk to him. The team was astonished when they found it empty. The team found Hayden’s tablet, which was filled by messages from Gal. Kai analyzed it and found out that the two conspirators were trying to murder Cai Jin to strand the team forever in the past. The team headed to Karakorum to rescue Cai Jin as soon as possible. Summary Victim * Hailey Song (Found with heart pierced in the middle of the Yurt field.) Weapon * Khan’s Sword Killer * Mauci Batu Suspects Tudaongke Shepherd Profile and Appearance Mauci Batu Hunter Profile and Appearance Genghis Khan Khagan Of The Mongol Empire Profile and Appearance Jochi Mysterious Woman Profile and Appearance Escobar Navaroo Explorer Profile and Appearance Killer's Profile *The killer has a yak *The killer eats cheese *The killer knows mathematics *The killer wears silk *The killer is female Crime Scenes